smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story/Part 3
At that moment, Smurfette had entered Tapper's Tavern. "Why, hello there, Narrator," she pleasantly greeted. "You looked like you smurfed a very busy day today." "Oh, hello, Smurfette," Narrator said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to watch over Baby Smurf today." "You're forgiven, Narrator," Smurfette said. "I had Dreamy smurf the job while I was busy smurfing the community beds with Vanity. Anyway, you look like you haven't smurfed me in days. Is everything all right?" "I'm fine, Smurfette, and lucky to have smurfed through my day in one piece," Narrator said. "It's just that my job smurfs me to all sorts of places, including being in other people's stories." "Maybe you could smurf me into some of those stories, if Empath doesn't mind," Smurfette said. "I only wish that I could, Smurfette, but you know that it isn't entirely in my power to smurf so," Narrator said. "It's a good thing we can smurf those moments with Empath around, lassie," Duncan said. "Who needs an Imaginarium when you can have a front-row smurf of the action when Narrator smurfs a story?" "Aye, it's been an interesting story so far about these gray Smurfs he has encountered, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "Gray Smurfs?" Smurfette asked. "They're Smurfs that look somewhat like us, Smurfette, except that they have gray clothes and red pupils in their eyes," Empath said. "The only thing about them is that they're not very friendly." "Ooooh...do I want to hear more about them?" Smurfette said. "Please continue with your story, Narrator," Papa Smurf said. "I would like to hear more about these gray Smurfs." Narrator cleared his throat before he continued. "Anyway, Papa Smurf had invited these gray Smurfs to a party they were going to smurf the following night, but they refused to attend. Even so, the gray Smurfs were the center of every Smurf's conversation at the party, wondering what all of them were like besides just smurfing gray clothes and having red pupils in their eyes." ----- And as Narrator continued the story, the five Smurfs now saw that the Smurfs in the village had everything prepared at their party, but there was little else besides talking going on: there was no singing and dancing, and hardly any eating of the food and drink Greedy and Brewer had prepared. It was as if everybody was on edge with these gray Smurfs. "Are these gray Smurfs dangerous, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "They did hold some of our Smurfs captive, Smurfette, but I don't think they will smurf any harm to us," Papa Smurf answered. "They have only smurfed into our forest recently, and I think we should just let them smurf peacefully." "I only hope you're right about them, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Gosh, Brainy, I never thought that there would be other Smurfs like us in the same forest," Clumsy said as he and Brainy were standing together. "Believe me, you would never want to smurf them again if you did meet one, Clumsy," Brainy said. "They have this fearsome smurf in their eyes that will make the hairs of your neck smurf on end. And they're always smurfing their teeth like they want to devour us in bites." "Sounds like they're really scary, Brainy," Clumsy said in a fearful tone. "Well, Papa Smurf will know how to handle these grey Smurfs before they smurf too much of a problem, Clumsy," Brainy said. "All we have to do is just trust that we know what he's smurfing. How hard can that be?" "Uh, I sure hope so, Brainy," Clumsy said. Meanwhile, Gutsy was busy talking with Brewer. "You think that these gray Smurfs have a tavern in their village that's anything like yours, laddie?" Gutsy asked. "I could only wonder how its bartender would even smurf over it if there was one, my fellow Gutsy," Brewer said. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I just ask them about it." "Well, I doubt that they could smurf up sarsaparilla ale that's better than yours," Gutsy said. "I wouldn't mind smurfing some friendly competition in that area," Brewer said. "It could certainly teach me how to smurf a much better brew from now on if one of the lads could indeed smurf a better ale than I can." "But what if those laddies aren't friendly when they find out your brew is the better one?" Gutsy asked. "Then I guess I will just have to smurf them some things about how they could improve on their brewing techniques, my friend," Brewer said. "Papa Smurf, look!" Brainy said. And as he and the other Smurfs watched, the gray Smurfs approached the village with the Great Leader escorting what appeared to be a black-haired Smurfette wearing a gray hat and dress. "Ah, so you came," Papa Smurf greeted, arms wide open to extend his welcome. "I'm so glad that you changed your mind about smurfing." "I'll change my mind when I want to," the Great Leader said, walking past Papa Smurf without reciprocating. "And I see that you smurfed company with you," Papa Smurf said as the black-haired gray Smurfette approached. He extended his hand to greet the Smurfette, but then suddenly she just walked away as another gray Smurf took her hand. "Well, she certainly doesn't seem very friendly to me," Smurfette said coldly. "I'm sure that she'll smurf up to us in time, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. He then went onto the stage to make an announcement. "My little Smurfs, we have guests. Please feel free to make them smurf right at home." One of the gray Smurfs who looked like Greedy, with a chef's hat and napkin, went over to the table where all the cakes were being served. "Mmmmm...those cakes look really smurfy," he said, licking his lips. Greedy came over to see the gray Greedy looking at the cakes. "You must be the village chef who likes smurfing what you cook," he said as he took a slice of the cake. "Help yourself, but make sure you leave some for the other Smurfs." But as Greedy watched, Gray Greedy just devoured all the cakes on the table in a matter of seconds. Soon there wasn't anything left on the plates but crumbs. "Great Smurf! You sure have a big appetite like me!" Greedy gasped, looking at the now empty plates. "I'm still hungry," Gray Greedy growled, as his eyes now turned toward the slice of cake in Greedy's hand. "Hey, what are you smurfing?" Greedy said fearfully as Gray Greedy took the slice out of Greedy's hand and devoured it in a single gulp. "Not bad, but I can smurf better cakes than you," Gray Greedy said, licking his fingers. "'Smurf better cakes'! Why, I'll show you..." Greedy growled, getting very mad. Brewer noticed that his Gray Smurf doppelganger was drinking more than his fair share of sarsaparilla ale at the party. "You've got to be careful smurfing all that ale, my fellow Smurf," Brewer advised. "I'd like to see all my friends smurf a good time without having to smurf themselves drunk." "Oh, who died and smurfed you as my boss?" Gray Brewer snapped. "I'll drink however much ale that I want, and nobody's going to stop me from smurfing so." He let out a very loud burp right in front of Brewer's face before he resumed drinking. Brewer made a face of mild disgust as he watched Gray Brewer continue drinking. "My smurf, he is certainly a very unpleasant fellow to have smurfing around," he said. Meanwhile, Gray Jokey was giving his doppelganger a present. "For me? Oh, that has got to be the smurfiest thing you Smurfs have given me," Jokey said as he took the present and opened it. But instead of exploding, the present simply attacked him with a boxing glove that punched him right in the face. "Surprise!" Gray Jokey said, laughing. "Oooh, that hurt," Jokey muttered as he felt his face. "That was not funny at all." "Those Smurfs are a rude bunch, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as she was observing all the gray Smurfs' actions. "If those Smurfs really think we would allow this, then they have another thing smurfing. It's time I give those Smurfs a piece of my mind." She bravely stepped forward and addressed the crowd of gray Smurfs. "Who do you Smurfs think you are, smurfing the way that you do around here?" she asked. "Where is it that you were raised, huh? In fact, where is it that you smurfed from?" "Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Bubble Head?" Gray Smurfette said behind her back. Smurfette turned around to see Gray Smurfette act all innocent as if she hasn't said or done anything. "So that's what you smurf about me, isn't it?" Smurfette said in a suspicious manner. "You don't need me to tell you," Gray Smurfette said. "It's just the simple truth about yourself that smurfs, doesn't it?" This made Smurfette so angry that she flew at Gray Smurfette in a rage, and Papa Smurf saw that the two Smurfettes were fighting with each other, clawing at each other's hair and calling each other horrible names. "Smurfettes! Smurfettes! Let's try to calm down around here!" Papa Smurf said, racing to separate the two of them from each other. "This vixen started it, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette snarled. "That bimbo smurfed at me first," Gray Smurfette growled. "Well, this is where it ends, right here and now," Papa Smurf said. "We'll need to smurf a good night's sleep so that we can smurf at the dam the first thing tomorrow morning." "You have a dam, Papa Smurf?" the Great Leader asked. "Where is it?" "It's over by the river, Great Leader," Papa Smurf answered. "Why do you ask?" "Oh, just for curiosity sake...not that it needs to concern you," the Great Leader said. "Keep that fake blond witch away from me," Gray Smurfette said. "We'll be smurfing home soon, my dear," the Great Leader said in a partly consoling manner. "In fact, we might as well smurf home right now. There's nothing more for us to smurf here." The gray Smurfs saw the Great Leader heading back into the forest and realized that it was their cue to also leave. Soon all the gray Smurfs had left, leaving the white Smurfs alone in their village. "You shouldn't have intervened, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as she walked off back to her home. "I could have smurfed that blue witch in her place." "We should never have invited those Smurfs to come to our party at all," Greedy said. "They didn't even leave any food for us to smurf." "And the jokes they smurfed were really nasty," Jokey said. "It's just a sacrifice we have to make in order to have peace with them, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "I'm sure that if they extended the same courtesy to us, you would treat them the same way you would want them to treat you." "Aye, Papa Smurf, if you say so," Brewer said gravely. "Well, let's see who smurfs the best cakes out of all the Smurfs here in the forest," Greedy said. "And who smurfs the better jokes around here," Jokey said. "Ooh, that one who smurfs just like me really has a strong arm," Gutsy said. "I can only wonder where he managed to smurf the strength that he has to smurf me in an arm-wrestling match." "Aw, maybe you're just getting too weak, Gutsy," Hefty said. "You want to prove that, Hefty?" Gutsy asked, sounding irritated. "Let's see if you can smurf a few rounds with me, right here and now." "Some other time, Gutsy," Hefty said. "I'd be more happy to smurf them in a game of smurfball to see who has the better players, this village or theirs." "Yeah, let's see how they smurf against us," Tuffy said in agreement. "What do you mean, us?" Hefty asked. "Was I asking for you to smurf on my team or something, because I sure don't remember smurfing that?" "You think it's all about you when you play smurfball, Hefty?" Tuffy said. "Let the laddie smurf what he wants when it comes to smurfball, Tuffy," Gutsy said. "I'd be more interested in giving their strong Smurfs a real smurfdown in a match of physical smurf." "Sure, if they don't have you smurfing your own kilt, Gutsy," Hefty said. "I'm more of a Smurfsman than any of those Smurfs ever will be, laddie," Gutsy said. "Let them challenge me, if they dare." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Hundred Smurfs Of Grey chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles